In the City of Angel
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of AtS drabbles with various characters. Previously posted on livejournal.
1. Similar Scars

Title: **Similar Scars**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Written for **tv100**'s _Battle Scars_ challenge. Wesley/Lilah, in an AU AtS Season 5.

Everyday, Lilah entered the offices of Wolfram and Hart exuding poise and confidence as usual, except dressed in infinitely more expensive clothing. She also never wore the same scarf twice.

Wesley wondered what it said about him that he paid attention to the scarf, and was terrified of what it concealed. Often his hand strayed to his own throat then, finding only smooth flesh, and feeling foolish at the notion that somehow they should have had similar scars.

But everyday he and Lilah would also somehow end up together behind locked doors, where time slowed down and scars had no meaning.


	2. Their Own Santa

Title: **Their Own Santa**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike & Angel friendship  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for **ladywenham** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: Post - Not Fade Away. Christmas morning at Angel Investigations.

On Christmas morning, Spike awoke to the sound of clashing blades. Having found their presents, Gunn and Connor both decided to immediately test their new weapons.

Spike got up and headed for the kitchen. He passed by Illyria, who was crouched in front of a potted fern with a red bow around it.

Then Angel appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Spike realized that Angel was probably the source of the gifts. Still, he got confused when the older vampire tossed a set of keys to him.

"Take good care of her," Angel muttered. "She's yours."

"Bloody hell." Angel had given him _the Viper_. "Thanks, mate."


	3. Getting Pissed

Title: **Getting Pissed**  
Author: Hieiko  
Characters: Spike, Wesley  
Notes: Written for **enigmaticblues** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Spike wants to get pissed. Someone helps.

Spike lounged in Angel's office, on the very edge of brooding. If only he could get pissed good and proper so that he didn't have to think of *anything*. Unfortunately he didn't have any money, and also couldn't find Angel's liquor stash.

He groaned in frustration, and was caught by surprise when the door was opened slightly and Wesley poked his head in. "Perhaps you need some assistance?"

Wesley didn't wait for a reply, instead walked over to the plasma television and flicked a switch. A wall panel slid open, revealing several bottles.

Spike grinned.

Wesley smiled. "Time to get sloshed, wouldn't you say?"


	4. Glimpse of Shanshu

Title: **Glimpse of Shanshu**  
Author: Hieiko  
Character/s: Angel  
Notes: Written for the **open_on_sunday** "Time Travel" challenge.  
Summary: Angel wants to know the truth of the Shanshu prophecy.

He desperately needed to know. He wasn't asking for much; just a glimpse would do. He simply had to have something to help him keep going on the path of redemption. It wouldn't hurt anyone.

Still, Angel knew it was wrong. Time travel, especially with dark magic, could have dire consequences. But he was willing to risk it. He had carefully prepared for the spell, making sure all would go as planned. And then he would finally know the identity of the vampire who would Shanshu.

The spell worked perfectly. Angel stared in horror as he saw blonde hair...

"Harmony?!"


	5. His Boys

Title: **His Boys**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Characters: Angel, Spike, Connor  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for the **open_on_sunday** "Fathers" challenge.  
Summary: AU AtS Season 5. Angel muses on his two charges.

It was probably the 27th time. Angel had kept count of all the pranks that Spike and Connor had pulled on him that week. Why on earth his human son got along so well with his insolent grandchilde, he couldn't understand. They seemed to have built a partnership on their ability to piss him off.

But the three of them often went patrolling together. And afterwards, the pair would drag Angel somewhere for a drink, insisting that he should have fun.

It was like having two sons, instead of just one. And Angel decided that he didn't mind at all.


End file.
